Girl at home
by Litvamp7
Summary: -Me importas- fue lo único que atino a decir. Yo solté una risotada, sin humor, claro está. Y asentí sin apartar mi vista de él. -Me lo esperaba- admití con la mejor voz que pude. Un songfic basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Taylor Swift. Enjoy.


**Girl at home**

_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that_.

Baje la mirada desviando mi atención de aquellos hermosos ojos negros, aquel par de orbes en los que me podía perder si me dieran la oportunidad. _No. _Susurro una voz en mi cabeza, y yo asentí, como si necesitara darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Ya que no hacía falta, si estaba de acuerdo. El chico que estaba a mi lado no podía ser mío. Él tenía novia. Y todo mundo lo sabía. En la escuela murmuraban sobre ello cada vez que lo veían acercarse a mí a la salida en su motocicleta, con su chaqueta negra de cuero puesta. _Tiene novia. _Me obligue a repetir en mi mente antes de volver a perderme en mis pensamientos con respecto a él.

¿Si me gustaba? Claro que sí. Pero seguía ese problema ahí. Él tenía novia y todo mundo lo sabía. Incluso yo. Y ahora estaba con él, sentada en un tronco en la playa con él. Su piel rozando la mía, mandando corrientes cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a mí.

-Has estado muy callada hoy. ¿En qué piensas?- comento mientras tomaba con delicadeza mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara. Él tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, como si pudiera leerme, y saber que era lo que traía en mente.

-No me mires- respondí mientras me ponía de pie dándole la espalda. Pero incapaz de irme.

_I don't even know her,_  
_But I feel a responsibility,_  
_To do what's upstanding and right,_  
_It's kinda like a code, yeah,_  
_And you've been getting closer and closer,_  
_And crossing so many lines._

_¿Cómo será ella? ¿Qué cosas le gustaran? _Pensé mientras observaba el movimiento de las olas. _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mientras estamos aquí? ¿Qué creerá que su novio hace? _Todo aquello comenzó a revolotear por mi mente. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo ella lucia, como era su cabello, sus ojos, si era más bonita que yo, no sabía nada, a excepción de su nombre, Bella. Se llamaba Bella. O al menos, eso era lo que había escuchado, y el ID que aparecía constantemente en la pantalla de Jacob.

Di un respingo cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mi piel. Esto no podía seguir así. Con cada encuentro se acercaba cada vez más, y a la misma velocidad pensaba más en aquella chica desconocida para mí.

_And it would be a fine proposition,_  
_If I was a stupid girl,_  
_But honey I am no-one's exception,_  
_This I have previously learned._

El beso mi mejilla con ternura y lentitud, e inevitablemente solté un suspiro. Pude escuchar una leve risa proveniente de su parte. Él estaba al tanto de lo que provocaba en mí, y le divertía como a pesar de tanto que luchara por alejarme de él, con su contacto podía deshacerme en sus brazos. Lo que me proponía estaba bien para mí, para cualquier chica en realidad. Salir conmigo toda la semana, a excepción de los fines, ya que eran los únicos días que su novia universitaria tenia libres. Sería una buena proposición, claro, si fuera estúpida. Ya había pasado por esto una vez. Y cuando la chica lo descubrió, el me humillo para luego ir tras de ella, dejándome como la mala de la historia. La que se metió en la relación perfecta, arruinándola. Y yo ni siquiera sabía que él, tenía novia. Yo creía que era la única, pero no. No había sido así. Había jugado con ambas, y al final se quedó con ella. _Maldito Nahuel. _Chille mentalmente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, para ser borrada por uno de sus dedos.

_So don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that._

Comencé a moverme entre molesta y desesperada para liberarme de su agarre. Él se impuso durante unos segundos pero termino soltándome. Tal como siempre. Le gustaba tener el control sobre mí, pero no le gustaba que pareciera como si me obligara. Lo que quería era tenerme suspirando en sus brazos.

-Tienes novia- susurre mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, tal como si eso pudiera evitar que me desmoronara.

-Dime algo de lo que no esté enterado- dijo entre risas. Podía ver como no le importaban mis argumentos.

_I see you turn off your phone,_  
_And now you got me alone,_  
_And I say,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that._

Podía sentir mi rostro tornarse rojo a causa de la furia. No podía ser tan insensible, no podía importarle tan poco ella como para engañarla. Y no podía importarle tan poco yo como para querer que fuera la otra, la amante estúpida. Gire sobre mis talones, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. A lo que el soltó un bufido. Sabía que era lo que seguía.

-No quiero que para estar conmigo tengas que estar apagando tu móvil- insistí con voz más baja de la que hubiera querido.

El ignoro por completo mis palabras y se acercó a mí, a grandes zancadas, cortando la distancia que había entre nosotros con suma facilidad. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, y se inclinó para quedar a mi altura.

_I just wanna make sure,_  
_You understand perfectly,_  
_You're the kind of man who makes me sad,_  
_While she waits up,_  
_You chase down the newest thing,_  
_And take for granted what you have._

El no entendía lo que esto era para mí. Las noches en vela porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, en Bella. En los momentos que de seguro pasaban juntos muy felices, cuando ella llegaba el fin de semana. Porque esos días, no recibía noticia alguna de él. Era como si aquellos dos días yo no existiera. Y por consecuencia lloraba, por sentirme como una basura, o en ocasiones, como nada. Pero que esperaba, la tenía novia. Y yo, lo sabía.

Y mientras ambos pasábamos días juntos, de lunes a viernes, algunas veces todos los días, otras no. Todo dependiendo de la dignidad que hubiera reunido el fin de semana que estuvo ausente en mi vida, ella esperaba por el fin de semana con ansias. Para estar de nuevo en los brazos de su Jacob. Ya que era de ella, no mío. Yo solo era algo nuevo para él, algo con lo que podía divertirse. Porque ella era algo seguro para él.

_And it would be a fine preposition,_  
_If I was a stupid girl,_  
_And yeah I might go with it,_  
_If I hadn't once been just like her._

Jacob no era diferente a Nahuel. Jugaba con las dos, porque lo que le importaba era divertirse. No los sentimientos. Al menos no los míos y los de ella. Solo que a diferencia de lo sucedido con Nahuel esta vez yo sabía que si accedía, si continuaba con estas salidas a escondidas, yo sería la otra. No creería que era la única para Jacob.

El coloco su frente contra la mía, dejando que nuestras narices se rozaran. Y yo no me aleje de él, tal como debería de haberlo hecho. Lo único que me detenía de caer en este juego era que ya había pasado una vez por esto. Ya había sido la chica ingenua una vez, y no podía serlo una vez más. No lo soportaría. No cuando el final llegara y el tuviera que elegir, obviamente quedándose con ella, no con la chica que recién había conocido, la que veía casi como una niña, y no la mujer que su novia era.

_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_I see you turn off your phone,_  
_And now you've got me alone,_  
_And I say,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that._

-No entiendo porque te resistes tanto. Solo déjate llevar, Nessie- sus palabras sonaban tan dulces, tan sinceras. Que podía creérmelas, pero no quería hacerlo.

No con todo lo que merodeaba en mi mente, no con la culpa que me carcomía por dentro cada que pensaba en acceder. Sentía responsabilidad por ella, por mí, cada vez que el me miraba con deseo. Y yo no hacía más que sonrojarme y desviar la mirada. Como si eso borrara el hecho de que yo también lo deseaba. Aunque estaba prohibido. Él tenía novia. Y yo debía de respetarlo.

El acerco sus labios a los míos, y justo cuando estos se rozaban una voz en mi cabeza gritaba una sarta de groserías hacia mi persona haciendo que de golpe me separara de él. Acto seguido me eche a correr por el bosque, hacia la carretera, donde estaba la casa de mi amigo Seth. Él podía llevarme a casa. Mis pies nunca se habían sentido más pesados, que en aquel momento en el que me aleje de él. Y la vez nunca había sido tan torpe, aunque las lágrimas nublando mi visión no ayudaban a mantener el perfecto equilibrio que poseía.

Cuando al fin llegue a la casa de madera donde él vivía. Toque la puerta con suma urgencia. Sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocadamente a causa de la carrera. Y para mi buena suerte abrió Seth. El comprendió al instante que había sucedido y me abrazo. Yo al instante escondí el rostro en su pecho y entre sollozos las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad. Él era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre esto. Y que a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en que lo siguiera viendo, me apoyaba.

_Call a cab,_  
_Lose my number,_  
_You're about to lose your girl,_  
_Call a cab,_  
_Lose my number,_  
_Let's consider this lesson learned._

Movía mis manos inquietamente, mientras trataba de mantener mis pies sin movimiento. Estaba hecha, un manojo de nervios. Y las miradas inquisitorias de las personas que pasaban por el parque, no ayudaban a calmarme. Había pasado una semana sin llamar a Jacob. Sin atender a sus llamadas. Y así sucedió algo extraño, el fin de semana, los dos días en los que nunca me procuraba, estuvieron llenos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. No respondí ninguno. No hasta el lunes. Debía de admitir que tenía la esperanza de que hubiera roto con Bella. Pero no fue así.

Tantas llamadas, tantos mensajes, ninguno era porque quería verme para hablar sobre aquel sueño que jamás ocurriría, sino para decirme que alguien le había contado a Bella que salía mucho conmigo. Y ella se había puesto furiosa. Quería que borrara todo lo correspondiente a mí, y que dejara de verme. No quería ser la estúpida novia que engañaban con una mocosa. Eso fue lo que cito Jacob cuando me explicaba todo, instantes atrás.

-Hazlo- dije luego de varios tensos minutos de silencio. El giro su rostro hacia mí, un tanto confundido.- Borra mi número, llamadas, mensajes. Bloquéame en redes sociales. Y jamás vuelvas a verme- hice una pequeña pausa para contener las ganas de echarme a llorar, lo cual el aprovecho y hablo.

-No quiero- sentencio con gravedad.

Emboce una tonta sonrisa, pero esta no me llegaba hasta los ojos. No podía estar feliz por algo sin importancia. Sabía que él, la quería. Por lo que negué con la cabeza y me gire hacia él.

-Entiende, estas a punto de perderla. O me dejas a mí, o a ella. No puedes tenernos a ambas- explique con la mayor compostura posible sintiendo como mis ojos picaban.

_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that._

-Eso ya lo sé- refunfuño para luego dar un golpe a la banca en la que estábamos sentados. Yo solo cerré los ojos durante unos instantes.

-Entonces elige- me sentí tan tonta al decir eso. Como si el pudiera considerarme como opción.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido y se acercó un poco a mí. A lo que yo baje la mirada. No podía tenerlo tan cerca, no con toda esta gente alrededor nuestro. Porque si el la elegía a ella, no debía de tener más razones para discutir con Bella.

-¿La quieres? ¿La amas?- murmure sin levantar la mirada. No sabía si podía soportarlo.

-Claro que si- admitió con seguridad. Lo cual solo hizo que tragara en seco.

-¿A mí? ¿Si quiera, sientes algo de afecto hacia mí? ¿Lo suficiente para dejarla ir? –inquirí esta vez con voz fuerte, y alzando el rostro, en una posición erguida.

Unos segundos de silencio de su parte, en los que solo abría y cerraba la boca sin encontrar las palabras. Lo deje continuar con eso. Espere, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Me importas- fue lo único que atino a decir.

Yo solté una risotada, sin humor, claro está. Y asentí sin apartar mi vista de él.

-Me lo esperaba- admití con la mejor voz que pude.

_Wanna see you pick up your phone,_  
_And tell her you're coming home,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that,_  
_Don't look at me,_  
_You've got a girl at home,_  
_And everybody knows that,_  
_Everybody knows that._

-Nessie, no. Puedo tenerlas a ambas. A ambas las quiero- insistió al ver que tenía intenciones de ponerme de pie, y alejarme de él. Esta vez para siempre.

-Hazme un favor Jacob. Llámala, y dile que iras a verla a Seattle. Y jamás vuelvas a mirarme- sentencie mientras me ponía de pie. –Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Por los tres.

El no respondió, pero yo tome aquel silencio como una afirmativa. No podía tomarlo como otra cosa. No me haría más vanas ilusiones. Apreté el tirante de mi bolso con ambas manos, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, decidida en lo que haría ahora. Camine unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como dejaba una parte de mí en la banca, a su lado. Y podía sentir a la vez su mirada traspasarme. Me detuve unos instantes y escuche como el suspiro y se acercaba a mí. Yo negué con la cabeza, y escuche como se detuvo igual de rápido que como avanzo.

-Adiós Jacob- comente limpiando de mi rostro la última lágrima que derramada por él.

_It would be a fine proposition,_  
_If I hadn't once been just like her._

* * *

Hola :3 Bueno, este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando cantaba esa canción de Taylor Swift xd ASJAKSJK. Y luego de pensar mucho en los personajes, decidí usar a Jacob, Bella y Renesmee para el triangulo amoroso. No es que odie a Jacob, pero me gusta ponerlo de tipo malo xd Tiene ese aspecto cx

Bueno, gracias por leer(:

Atte: Litvamp7


End file.
